communipediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Therider
LEAVE YOUR Q's BELOW! Welcome Hi, welcome to Community Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Pikapi page. I have set up a template below to help new users know what to do. If you have any questions at all about this wiki, please contact me! -- Communipedia-Welcome (Talk) 00:37, February 2, 2010 Hi, Matt!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:53, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for filling out the template, you know that country is only necessary for language reasons. The rest isn't necessary.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:50, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm...I think I like either Jorge or Carter. ::Yeah, Jorge is pretty awesome. I like Carter's armor the best though. Hey, about Thinkupgames, Melon left for good. :( She made me a beaurecrat. --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:34, May 3, 2010 (UTC) What? --General5 7 20:05, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Notice anything new on Communipedia!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 11:24, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I want what to go? And, hey Matt, I am sick today! I'm getting to stay home! When my fever passes, I want to invite you over okay? :D --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 12:27, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Matt, there is an important Wikia update. Click here to do the update. :D--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' You took the Rick Roll bait!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:58, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm a spoony bard? --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:07, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Look this up!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:24, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Vocaloid Answers Remember the Miku Hatsune thing when you last came over... well check out my new Vocaloid Answers Wiki! This really isn't a rickroll.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:26, April 23, 2010 (UTC) How the heck do you know who Merrystar is? And that wasn't a rickroll.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:24, April 24, 2010 (UTC) How to upload and post pictures It isn't really as long as it looks: #Make sure that the picture you want is on your desktop, if you have yet to upload it. Make sure that the image has a free license or a GNU license. #Turn your rich text editor off on your (because I have no idea how rich text editor works!). #The easiest way to upload pictures is to know where you want to put them, and upload them as you edit (if they aren't already uploaded). #While editing without rich text, you will see a bar above the edit box. Click on the image of the picture in the brown picture frame. This is the add picture button. #To upload, click "Choose file". Select the file and press upload. If it is already uploaded, select it from the menu. #If you uploaded it, select the license of the image. #Select the size and how you would like the image to appear. #Click the "Done" button. I already uploaded your trainer card and put it on your page. Enjoy! --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) What is the error message? I'll do it for you or tell you what you must do.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:43, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so youR image title will be something like this but not exactly: Example.ido Now change whatever is after the dot to gif and upload! --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:21, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't get it So, i ask you for YOUR friend code and say no, and knew me for a while, yet, you never even met Zelda 311 and ask him 4 his freind code! WHAT THE HECK MAN!?!? The King of Awesome 01:44, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Invite Your mom invited me for tomorrow but I have track so we must work something out. And about Melon247, she knows but doesn't really care about communipedia. It don't matter. --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:59, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I miss her, hey Matt, whenever you message me, don't add on to an old conversation, it takes me a long time to search through everything to find what is new. And Matt, I think that I made a Girlfriend in school! More info as it comes!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:54, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, we practically are. We just don't, you know, use the term girlfriend-boyfriend but yeah. And she is normal and very hot, really, I don't know how a girl like her could like an everyday boy like me. :D--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:22, May 5, 2010 (UTC) You wouldn't know her, she isn't in your class, or mine.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Matt, whenever you message me, if it doesn't have to do with the last topic, just create a new one, ok?--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:55, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Her name's Allana. p.s.I am messaging you on my wii browser!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:44, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Dunno, I don't know... Remember, start a new section every time!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:44, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Pokemon I love pokemon but only the first and second generation pokemon. -- Swlover 21:38, May 6, 2010 (UTC) New User Hey Matt, we have a new user on the wiki, Bookworm1138. You should probably greet him.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:47, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Check out this anime.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:15, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Check what out?--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:42, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Matt, don't fall for that dumb Wikia ad-free trick. On Google Chrome, there is a free extension that keeps all adds of any website free! It can be downloaded here. You might also want this AdBlock button which is also free!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:38, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Generation 5 Legendary Pokemon Revealed! Reshiram (White) and Zekrom (Black) Ad thing yeah, so...-- 01:19, May 29, 2010 (UTC) yeah, I know...--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:10, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Matt! Please invite me over to hang out today, Monday, May 31st! Please! Please! PPPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!!!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 12:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Id love to. I am going fishing for a couple of hours this morning, I'll call you when I get back OK?--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:49, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Can you call me? And if you have any time can I visit your house too to play Halo with ya?--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Jimbo Wales Matt, I know that you are a newbie, but do you know the awesome founder of wikipedia? HE STOPPED BY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:42, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Matt. Do me a favor and check out the Administrator list under Community on the sidebar! :D --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:47, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh stop with the fake modesty, Matt, it sure won't earn you adminship from anyone else! :D --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:25, June 11, 2010 (UTC) [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9D8Z4SfrXM&feature=related Matt, they say that if you watch this video, something terrible happens in seven days]--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:02, June 11, 2010 (UTC) New Nintendo Stuff! *Nintendo 3DS **Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs **Starfox 64 (3DS Edition) **Kid Icarus: Uprising *Wii **The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword ...and more! Check out the E3 conference on American and Japanese sites!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:17, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Alex's Graduation Party Hey, Matt, are u going to Alex's (Yo know, Joseph's older sister) graduation party this Saturday. Kinda had an awkward moment on Facebook, where I said happy graduation to her last Friday, thinking she graduated last Wednesday. Even that was early, but I find that she graduates THIS week. Awkward right, I wonder how to tell her that!!! :) --"PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:38, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Yep. :D --"PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:23, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Homepage Work in progress --"PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 16:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:Avatar Yes! IMO it's one of the best games ever created :). Mark (talk) 23:30, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah! I'm up-to-date with the most recent information on it, with the Fallout Wiki! I'm really looking forward to it. I'm going to pre-order it as soon as it's possible in the Netherlands. Mark (talk) 23:38, July 11, 2010 (UTC) It's nice how you are always greeting new visitors, Matt, you make a good admin. Anyways, to help with the page, get familiar with the coding and feel free to add to it, as long as it is neat, and fits in well, and by the way, it is now the mainpage! --"PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:46, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm from the Netherlands. Mark (talk) 10:06, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Email communipedia@gmail.com --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:33, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh My! Indeed it is! lmaoo --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:26, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Yep. It's cool! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:39, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Matt! OMG! Me and my family just left Circuit City looking for a new printer and before I left, I set the largest computer on display (at max volume) to do a RickRoll 3 minutes after leaving!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wonder what everyone thought about that!!!! I watched from outside, It was HILLARIOUS! The employees were running up to the computer holding there ears trying to shut it off. I could hear it across the street!!!!!!!! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:29, July 24, 2010 (UTC) New VOCALOID, Lily! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:58, July 24, 2010 (UTC) And Okay. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:58, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Yep, Just telling ya. and what the hell is Template:Angry? Oh yeah, and it says that his site's forums may harm my computer. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:02, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Complete Xenoblade playlist! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:22, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Matt, do you think you can invite me over sometime after church today? If you can't my mom is going to force us to go to our stupid pool club again!! Please try.--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 16:46, July 25, 2010 (UTC) How about sometime or next week perhaps. I can any day (I think) except for tommorow, when I will be seeing Eric. But if tommorow is the only day possible for you I can scratch going to Eric's place completely.--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:04, July 25, 2010 (UTC) The only Eric that I know is Eric Day. Who else are you refering to? Nah, I am going there.--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:38, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Pokemon Journeys Hey Matt. How is your dad doing. I just got back from vacation and I was wondering if you could hang out with me at my place sometime. And by the way. This is gonna be the theme song to season 1 of our Pokemon Youtube series that I told you I want to create! It wont be the whole song though, just about sixty or so seconds into it. If you have any other soundtrack you might want to add, message me!--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:58, August 2, 2010 (UTC) This can be like a theme remix for one of our movies.--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:02, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Well Matt, I like your choice of anime opening music, but we have no idea what the lyrics are. And it is already an anime's theme. And by the way, In the finale of the final season when I die and turn into a Vocaloid, us and all of the good Vocaloids will fight Miku Zatsune, Mikuo Zatsune, Zeito Shion, Rui & Rei Kagene, and the other shadow versions of the real Vocaloids. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:43, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I know, but I don't really want to steal an anime's theme. And the lyrics? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:58, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I din't ask you to. Did you read my first response completely Matt? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 12:39, August 3, 2010 (UTC) It'S GoInG On!!! MATT!!!! The Enigma Stone is being distributed over Wi-Fi this month!!! I don't have Wi-Fi! What am I gonna do! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 12:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Pokemon Journeys The final battle takes place in the Purple Forest on Shamouti Island! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, my mom just called your dad to ask how he was doing a few minutes ago. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 17:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Cool, when would I be invited for though, today? Either way, I have nothing to do and can come over! Please get them done!!!! And forget the purple forest thing, that battle will have to be somewhere else. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Invite I have to wait until my mom gets home, and she was out for hours. Tell your mom if she calls ok? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:59, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Final Partys ;Chris: :Squirtle :Feraligatr :Regirock :Sceptile :Infernape :??? (The third in the Reshiram/Zekrom/??? trio) :Giratina ;Matt: :Latios :Latias :Dialga :Zekrom :Ho-Oh :Registeel ;Miku: :Farfetch'd :Regice :Palkia :Reshiram :Wigglytuff :??? (A generation 5 Pokemon) ;Joey: :Pikachu (Talking) :Monferno :Victini (A generation 5 Legendary Pokemon - English name: ???) ;Gabriel: :Mewtwo :Empoleon :Darkrai :??? (A generation 5 Pokemon) :??? (A generation 5 Pokemon) ;Johnathan: :Mew (Shiny - There are more than one Mew in the Pokemon world) Write as many more friend trainers as you want on my page. And have Gabriel come back. P.S. A shoutbox on the mainpage! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:01, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's cool. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:12, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I asked wikia to enable them, but I don't really like what they do to userpages, so I am having Wikia get rid of them by tommorow! Check this out though...--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:44, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Matt, from now on, we post out Pokemon Heros ideas here. You and your little brother are invited.--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:50, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Just check back on the Pokemon Heros discussion regularly, and if you have a question, idea, etc. post it! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:47, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Kanye wants you too know something --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:03, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Matt! I got drunk last week in Cape May! Anyways, sorry for not calling you back when I promised, things were just so hectic. Sorry, 'bout that, getting my Xbox 360 today or tomorrow. Once I get it you are invited! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:03, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Matt... Xbox 360 S 250 GB models don't come in until later this week... you can still come over tomorrow though, we'll call you in at least a few hours. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:32, August 23, 2010 (UTC) PKMN Journeys Thanks for the invite. Anyways, I recently discovered that the Pokemon "Anime" I wanted to make would actually called a machinima. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:39, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Message by Wackyy Hello Therider. Pikapi said for me to try and make friends with you. Can we be friend? If you want a friend with a cool profile then make me your friend just look at my profile it is awesome! (Surely you wouldn't reject this?) Wackyy Talk•''' 18:23, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: sup Nuttin much but the sky :) --'''⽩㤖㒾 - 㑻 00:46, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Nintendo They are being assholes. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:15, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Yep, girl replacing Dawn. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:22, September 23, 2010 (UTC) METROID OTHER MMMMMM!!!! MATT,MATT MATT MATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE JUST WON METROID OTHER M ON EBAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EPICCCCC!!!! lol forgot sig. The King of Awesome 01:10, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Ohhhhh... cool. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:26, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Birthday Happy Birthday Matt!! '' I can't wait till the party! Matt maybe you can come over tomorrow. Eric told me that he was gonna call you to go with him and see that animated movie with the talking owls I think. He really, needs to mature-''. But if you didn't already say ok to that, I'd love to invite you for tomorrow. Get back yo me soon as possible. --''Chris ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:39, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Did you get the pre-order special? And what about Reach, how far did you get so far? I completed the entire game with all skulls on legendary after completing it on normal! And I forged 2 stages so far: * 'Battle Quarry -' Loosely based on Battle Creek from Halo 2 (as the title suggests), which is based on Beaver Creek from Halo: Combat Evolved * 'Night Hunt -' Small-medium area, lots of rocks, and the shade of night --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:17, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Any complaints with the new skin Wikia forced upon us? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:34, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Matt, you can complain to them but don't vandalize or go to "overboard" with the protest or you might get banned. Plus it's useless, I've tried it multiple times. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:38, October 3, 2010 (UTC) New Look Coming to Lifestyle Therider, Howdy! Just a quick note, in case you missed the site notice last week. The Lifestyle category, which includes the wiki you are an admin for, is among the first to test out our new look (read more about the new look)! You've been added to the beta group where you can access the Theme Designer to prepare your wiki for the change over. Starting tomorrow (October 6,2010) all anonymous viewers of your wiki will see it with the new look. We've created a Transition Guide with tips and best practices in the Community blog or my announcement for Lifestyle admins has even more tips. Please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers, JeskaD 18:05, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Pokemon Heros You haven't responded to anything new I've wrote on the Pokemon Heros page. Just to catch you up unless you forgot how to get to the discussion, Click here!--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:48, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ShoutWiki I might move this wiki to ShoutWiki. Another free wiki host much better that Wikia. ''Revolution!!!!!! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:33, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Episodes Cool, but kind of long. I was thinking episodes in the main series should have a maximum length of a word or phrase. I already planned to call it "The End", it would make a nice description though. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:59, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Halo Wars is awesome, check out this awesome Halo Wars video! :D --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:57, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Soon Did you click the link? :D --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:09, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Soooo Matt, am I invited... --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 16:40, October 31, 2010 (UTC) SOOOOO MUCH TOO TELL/ASK YOU!!! # Matt! As I have been playing Halo: Reach I have noticed some obvious glitches in the software, just the other day however, it "automatically" deleted my BEST FORGED MAP EVER! # How is Reach over your place? Forge anything nice? Any new gametypes? # Can I come over today, or should I wait till the weekend? # Imagination Universe! (Mah neewest site, built on Shoutwiki) # Noble Map Pack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:32, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Choose 'em now! Matt, choose for Pokemon Heros! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:47, November 7, 2010 (UTC) OMG Matt! So Matt, what's going on these days, anything new? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:09, November 10, 2010 (UTC) cool. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:54, December 9, 2010 (UTC) HEWO! Hi Matt, hey when you making next post? Also, found good series. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:51, December 15, 2010 (UTC) The bir-? Oh, I'm not falling for that! ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:56, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I knew her long before disney. Mah friend. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 17:39, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Bella. Click the link --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:50, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you just click the damn link? ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:01, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Wait, haven't you heard? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:09, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Vampire Knight You've heard me brag about this, but to get you hooked... --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:08, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Series one episode ideas: User_talk:Pikapi/Pokémon_Heros ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:18, April 12, 2011 (UTC) In response to the alcohol not in the world of Pokemon, which seems to managed and upheld by the young. Even so, our characters weren't really hung over, Matt. Indigo had somehow managed to clear Hatsune's recent memory banks as well as have us digest a little compound known as Flunitrazepam, during the night of the party, basically making us wake up with no memory of the previous night. As for the firearm, Chris not a psychopathic killer Matt. Chris isn't known for killing enemies, yet such a persuader does even the tides of battle, as the name implies. It may also come in handy when attempting to counter hordes of naturally-invulnerable androids who hate your guts. And forget that I said '"'in the same manner that she had done to him"'' when refering to the K.O.. I didn't mean for that to sound the way that it had, and trust me. That was IT... And there will be an Indigo 2.0 in later series. She never commits suicide, and will also appear in the final battle... :Please see Kino's Journey --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:55, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Why do you keep screwing with the custom style sheets, Matt?--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:16, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :*facepalm* And you're an admin... Anyways, did thou post? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:26, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Site-wide or personal. Only administrators can affect a site's custom style sheets, but for personal use, just paste the selected code to "User:Therider/Wikia.css" on the chosen wiki. You may have to clear the cache to see changes. Not really dangerous, but use at your own risk! -- — Christopher Costello Talk Community , (PST) 19:03, July 27, 2011 (UTC) You mean removing the sidebars, advertisements and Wikia's shit? Copy this to your css page.-- — Christopher Costello Talk Community , (PST) 19:27, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Matty kissed a ggggggiiiiiiirrrrrllllll! Congrats man! High-five through the computer screen. Your winning the race, alright. Heard that party was great. Lot of 'touching', and stuff. I'm going to the next party alright! Onto number seven for Chris... in terms of asking out. As for your gal, your in the clear! In fact its far to late to turn back! Remember, first date ASAP (on any day but Monday, our first day back). Wait a couple days and then onto the second date, then I'd love to meet her. I'll be your wingman. From there, I can step in every once in a while, but it's ultimately up to you. Remember to find me a friend too! See this for some general pointers. It's some good shit I wish I had my first time. And the next dance is gonna be LEGENDARY. We'll both go in a suit. Not a Tux, a suit (the kind that you wear a tie with). Cheers, -- — Christopher Costello Talk Community , (PST) 21:34, October 23, 2011 (UTC)